Club Scream
by NorthernHandler
Summary: Marceline is the owner of the widely known 'Club Scream'. When a new pink visitor arrives, what will the vampire do to win her over? Multichaptered.
1. Chapter 1: HEY PINK CHICK!

**Alright guys I hope you like this! Going to be a multichaptered fic. Reviews would be awesome!**

* * *

Music loud, lights bright, people dancing, free drinks, and hot couples. Things were going well in Club Scream. The music roared throughout the giant building, echoing off of the crystal walls and floors. Large, bulked up mercenaries holding varying weapons in grotesque outfits patrolled the club, ensuring that no one would even _try _anything that could hurt someone. Fights didn't even start inside because even the drunk pirates knew that the mercenaries would literally throw you out and even beat you if you tried starting trouble.

Although Club Scream was closed during the day, thousands flocked to it every night to party at the hottest place in Ooo. The club itself was made of collapsed crystals that naturally formed into a triangle shape. The floors were replaced to have stone instead of the dirt that the crystals rested on. Lights flashed and rotated inside the crystals, creating giant beams of light to fly through the crowds. It was in no way small as it was the size of a large skyscraper. The owner decided to build different floors for maximum partygoers so the crystal triangle was divided into three floors, all with equal amount of party.

The place seemed really fantastic, but in reality it was meant for those who had guts. Monsters from kingdoms outside of Ooo decided to hang there since the place was named a club. Since the typical monsters were so horrid looking, the club was appropriately named Club Scream. The mercenaries, dancers, and DJ's were all a part of the name and wore terrifying clothing and costumes to contribute to the scary vibe. A lot of the different DJ's actually volunteered just to be a part of Club Scream. If you had any permanent part in the club, you were worshipped inside it and out. Word said that the owner was very picky and only let the best work in the notorious club.

The club owner, Marceline the Vampire Queen, leaned against the bar, eying her creation. She grinned a bit and took a sip of her drink. "Tastes nice, Ash." The vampire turned her head to the bartender, a wizard named Ash. He wore a 'hockey' mask with fake blood stained into the surface. "Thanks boss. Means a lot." The wizard resumed his duties and continued to serve up more drinks for the many crowding clubgoers. The most interesting thing in Marceline's mind was the sheer amount of creatures that showed up every night to party hard.

"Hey Marce! Come play on the dance machines with me!" It was Finn again, the blonde boy came every night and pulled Marceline over to the dance machines to battle it out. Even though he lost every time, he still had a good spirit about it. "Okay Finn. Let's go!"

Marceline pulled Finn up and the two flew over the huge dancing crowd to one of the many dance machines. It was called 'Dance Drug Retaliation IV'. The two took their places on the tall machines and Marceline pushed 'START'. The music immediately started pumping and encircled them in a large magic barrier so they could only hear that music, instead of the typical club music. Finn had already started to miss the first few steps but was slowly getting the hang of it while the vampire was flawlessly hitting every move and twisting and jumping. A few cheers started from outside the bubble as they realized that Marceline was playing. Marceline, the owner of Club Scream and the champion of Dance Drug Retaliation IV in one. It was insane to watch how effortlessly she hit every arrow right on cue as if she had played it a million times. The small cheering crowd quickly grew into a large mob that was full of shoving people to get a closer look at Marceline playing. The game ended with a large crash sound as an airplane crashed on the screen. The door slid open and a guy in a sparkly suit jumped out and yelled "YOU WIN! PERFECT SCORE!" Of course it would be cooler if it didn't just happen on the screen, but what can you do?

"Good game, Finn. Maybe someday you'll be good enough to beat me." Marceline tapped in her name on the touchscreen to secure another one of the 'Top Ten' spots as her own. She wiped a small bead of sweat off of her forehead while Finn seemed to be drenched in sweat. He looked up at her with a pout as she started to fist bump a few lucky members of the crowd that cheered her on. The vampire waved her hand and flew off towards the 'Scream Cuisine' counter to go get some grub.

"Mornin' boss. Got your regular right here." The fire elemental slid a plate towards her that was stacked with strawberries with a small flame creature to hand them to her.

"Hey what time is it anyways? You said it was morning." Marceline took a seat on one of the barstools and leaned onto the counter while the little flame creature fed strawberries to her.

"It's already around two. These people sure party hard." The fire elemental shot a little fireball at her plate and another fire creature appeared. It took the grey strawberries and carried them across the counter to the trashcan and dumped them in.

Marceline chuckled. "Thanks Firyo, these little fire butlers you got here are awesome."

"Only for you, bab—boss." The hot headed Firyo had a crush on Marceline since the minute he saw her and always tried to flirt, but to no avail. He knew her past stories with fire elementals, and it never turned out right so he just gave up trying.

The two started a conversation about the Rock Kingdom or something like that. The fire elemental had a bad habit of nervously changing the subject around Marceline. It was like a crush thing, but he would just start talking about something completely random. Marceline was actively engaged in the conversation until she saw a pink girl sit a couple of seats away from her at the counter. She immediately stopped talking and gawked at the girl.

"Dang boss I can tell you dig her. You should go talk to her before someone else snatches her up."

"Whatever Firyo you know the deal with people that end up liking me."

"Well there's a nice looking guy about to go talk to her right now."

"HEY PINK CHICK! OVER HERE!"

* * *

**Hope you guys enjoyed this!**


	2. Chapter 2: Your club?

**YAY CHAPTER 2 it's about time mofo.**

Marceline stormed back to the bar where Firyo was quickly scrubbing the counters. There was a certain fire in her eyes, not the good kind. She was obviously pissed, and Firyo prepared himself for the upcoming rant.

"FIRYO! GET ME SOME FUCKING VODKA! AND IT BETTER BE A WHOLE LOT TOO!" Marceline kicked over a barstool and broke the legs off of it.

"Marceline chill those things aren't cheap…"

"It's my bar you idiot."

"Right. Wanna tell me what happened?" Marceline huffed and pulled a barstool over to sit on. This wasn't going to be fun to tell at all.

'_Marceline caught the pink girl's attention and slowly walked to her, being sure to add a little extra sway to her hips than necessary. When she got closer, she realized that the girl must've come from the candy kingdom with that kind of gummy hair. From more than six feet away, she could already smell the bubblegum scent that radiated from the girl. She was beautiful, aside from the fact that she was one of Marceline's least favorite colors._

"_Hey. The name's Marceline. Can I get you something to drink?"_

"_Not interested. I don't mean to be disrespectful, but I just came here to relax."_

"_What, do you find something not relaxing about me?" The girl shot a very unhappy glare at the club owner before her. She was already getting very frustrated and was ready to walk away but the vampire in front of her had a sympathetic look on her face._

"_Yes." The vampire slipped a very sinister grin without meaning to. Fuck._

"_I'm sorry 'Marceline' but I'm just going to go talk to someone else." The pink girl slipped off of the barstool and walked the other way. Marceline smacked herself in the face and started to storm back to Firyo.'_

"That's tough, boss. And she didn't know that you own the club or anything?"  
Marceline shook her head. She chugged the whole glass of vodka and slammed the drink down, hard enough to crack the bottom a little.

"I don't know what to tell you. Well are you still going to play tonight? Tim brought over that wireless electric guitar you've been dying to try. Maybe that chick will see you and fall in love with the beautiful rockstar vampire." Marceline smiled and tossed the cracked glass to Firyo. He shot the glass with fire and it exploded into a bunch of tiny little pieces. They all made a distinct _chink_ noise as they hit the counter.

"See ya on stage, Firyo."

Marceline spotted the pink girl walking behind the crowd that was forming at the stage where the DJ usually had his setup. Firyo, who was on stage, stopped the club music and tapped on the microphone four times. The small crowd became a huge crowd in a few seconds, tops.

"Sup guys! She's got a real treat for you all tonight! Give it up for Marceline the Vampire Queen!" The crowd roared and searched around for the vampire to no avail. The low sound of a chord echoed through the building, causing the crowd to roar louder. A spotlight flew through the crowd until it stopped on the support beams of the first floor. The vampire was standing on them, and started to shred on the black electric guitar.

The pink girl turned and stared at the lit up figure standing on the support beams and gasped as the girl jumped off, which was a long way down. The vampire landed perfectly on her feet right before the microphone and started to sing.

'_She gets everything she wants,_

_But nothing that she needs._

_No respect for what things cost,_

_Or who she wants to be._

_Just neglect for what's been lost,_

'_Cause nothing is for free.'_

Marceline was staring at the girl the whole time who was mesmerized by the voice of the girl but walked to the bathroom anyways. She wouldn't let that cocky vampire get the upperhand. She let the door shut behind her and stared in the mirror. The music still flooded into the highly acoustic bathroom, but she tried to ignore it. She waited in the bathroom for a few minutes before another girl ran in.

"Hey! Why aren't you watching her perform? That's rude you know!" The girl pulled her out of the bathroom to the outskirts of the huge crowd.

'_In her shadow I decide I won't stay longer._

_In a place with silent hate inside,_

_The choice is violence towards her!_

_In disguise—.'_

Marceline finished the song with a rather lengthy guitar solo that had the pink girl breathless. She smirked at the candy kingdom girl through the crowd and stopped playing.

"Thanks for sticking around guys! Club's closing at dawn so you guys better get outta here!"

The vampire handed the _incredibly expensive _guitar to Tim, her closest guy friend besides Firyo who attended every one of her gigs and performances. She fist bumped him and jumped off the stage to crowd surf. The crowd was chanting as they kept moving her to the back of the club near the bar, and the pink girl.

"So, you want me to buy you a drink now?" The girl's face was incredibly red, with anger or embarrassment for turning her down, she did not know.

"Bubblegum."

"Excuse me?"

"My name is Bubblegum." Bubblegum was looking strongly frustrated.

"What's wrong?" Marceline slowly edged closer to the girl.

"I saw you looking at me when you sang. Were you trying to impress me or something?"

"Gee we a bit self-centered, are we?" Marceline chuckled.

"Whatever Marceline."

"I am totally flattered that you remembered my name." The vampire tried her hardest to use her most sarcastic voice which resulted in an eye roll from Bubblegum.

"Jeez if you hate me that much, why don't you just get out of my club?" Marceline mentally cursed herself and hoped the girl didn't hear her say 'her' club.

"…Your club?"

**Yes Taproot song, get over it! Okay I promise I'll try to make the chapters longer from now on**


End file.
